An information processing apparatus such as a personal computer is usually installed with a printer driver to remotely control operation of a printer available for use by the information processing apparatus. In order to manage print settings data through the printer driver, various techniques have been introduced. For example, Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-350606 describes a printing system, which automatically generates print settings data for a printed document and stores the generated print settings data in association with a name of the printed document. When the document is to be printed again, the printing system automatically reads out the print settings data to cause the document to be printed according to the read print settings data.
While the above-described technique of generating and storing the print settings data by the printer driver improves the user operability, the print settings data once created remains undeleted even after the printer driver is uninstalled from the information processing apparatus. This is because the print settings data generated by the printer driver is not effectively managed by an operating system under a file system. This may cause the information processing apparatus to waste its limited memory space.